Project Nymph
by Dandino
Summary: Natasha adopted them when they were tiny babies. Two twin boys, and a girl one year younger. But where did they really come from? And who is this assassin known as "Silver Dove"? Set 23 years after the movie.


Natasha Romanoff's day was _not _going as planned. You would think she would get a break, but no, of course not. Never. Instead of sitting down, drinking some coffee, she had to go to something that sucked even more then Tony Stark's and Clint Barton's pranks.

She had to go to a parent teacher conference.

Natasha remembered the voice message clearly, but just to be sure, she turned on her cell phone to listen to the message.

"Hello, Ms. Romanoff. This is Mr. Hines, Dmitri's math teacher?" Natasha shook her head. Was he questioning himself? "Dmitri has been acting...inappropriate in class. I have had to send him to the office numerous times with a referral, and now I've resorted to a parent teacher meet-up. If you could please come and talk with me at 6pm in the cafeteria so we can discuss this issue, that would be great. Thank you! Again, this is Mr. Hines." Natasha rolled his eyes. She knew perfectly well who he was. She had never met him in real life, but she did a background check on him. It was instinct.

"Dmitri Romanoff, get your butt down here! I'm suppose to be relaxing for once, and you decided to be stupid. Now I have to go listen to your teacher whine." Dmitri Romanoff walked down the steps to an angry mother. Oh fun.

"It wasn't my fault! Edward-" Natasha raised an eyebrow, immediately rendering her child speechless.

"I don't care what _Edward _did, I care that your teacher left this message." Natasha grabbed her phone and played the message over.

"Look, Mr. Hines has had it in for me since the beginning of the year! If any teacher should be calling about anyone, it should be about Nicholai. He's the one always flirting with girls and making stupid remarks to Mr. Hines." Natasha raised her other eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Well, tell your brother to put on his shoes. Sometimes, I really hate how your identical." She went into the dining room and grabbed her purse. She looked up and saw her daughter, Ana.

"What are you doing?" Ana asked. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Dealing with your brothers' teacher," Ana nodded slowly. Natasha looked over at a paper in front of Ana. "What are _you _doing?" Ana looked down.

"Well, we're learning about WWII in history, and I have to write this essay.: Natasha nodded.

"Have fun. I'll be back in like, 35 or 45 minutes. You know the rules." Ana rolled her eyes.

"Ya know, your rules don't have to be so strict."

"Actually, they do." Natasha walked outside to her small car where the two twins were waiting. She hopped in, pulled on her seat belt, and shut her door.

"_One _of you pissed off Mr. Hines. I intend for one of you to confess by the time we get to the school." She demanded, pulling out of her driveway.

"It was him." The two brothers simultaneously answered. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"You have 10 minutes."

"I'm not lying!"

"You so are!"

"Shut up! You know it was you!"

"No it wasn't! Why don't you confess?" Natasha slammed the brakes, her car coming to a screeching halt. Both teens in the back were pushed forward.

"OW!" They both yelled in unison. Natasha turned her head around.

"Stop arguing." Dmitri and Nicholai sat straight up and stared towards the front of the car.

"Thank you. Now, you have 8 minutes to confess and I'll cancel the conference with Mr. Hines." Natasha stated. Both boys stared at each other just as soon as their mother's phone rang.

"Hello?" Natasha answered. Her eyes stayed on her sons the whole time. She held up 7 fingers for them to see.

* * *

"Hello?" Natasha Romanoff answered. Director Nick Fury of S.H.E.I.L.D sighed.

"Agent Romanoff, we have a slight issue."

"I'm sorry, I'm in a slight issue dealing with Dmitri and Nicholai right now."

"Agent Romanoff, this is urgent."

"What is it?"

"I need you to come to headquarters immediately."

"I can't. I'm heading to a conference right now UNLESS SOMEONE CONFESSES." Natasha argued. Fury let out a small, irritated, groan. What did he do to deserve this?

"Agent Romanoff, we need you here. Now. It concerns Mr. Stark." Fury insisted.

"What did he do this time? 5 MINUTES!" Natasha asked. There was no concern in her voice, just irritation. Fury couldn't tell if it was from the assassin's sons, Stark, or both.

"It isn't exactly what _he _did, it's what's going to happen to him if you don't get down here right now."

"Ugh, fine. Boys, the conference is canceled." The Russian replied, hanging up.

* * *

"I'm dropping you and your sister off at your dad's house." Natasha said.

"What, really? Why?" Nicholai asked. Dmitri hit his arm. One thing they knew about their mother: she hated nosiness.

"He just called. He said he was going to take you somewhere." Natasha replied, texting the boys father.

"Oh, okay." Nicholai muttered. His mom never really gave good answers. They were always short, sometimes sweet.

* * *

"Wait, why exactly are we at dad's house?" Ana asked, standing on her dad's porch.

"Mom said he was going to take us somewhere. I hope it isn't a museum. Man, those get boring _real _fast." Nicholai rolled his eyes.

"You always end up enjoying it. Like, when we went to that museum in Baltimore, with all the knives? Yeah, you were staring at them for like, 30 minutes." Dmitri replied. Nicholai stuck out his tongue and turned around. George Bosko, the children's father, opened the door.

"Hey, guys! C'mon in!" He said, ushering the 3 inside. Glancing down at his phone, he read the text sent from his ex wife, Natasha.

_Busy. Take the kids out. They're staying over at your house. Can't text or call you for like, 3 weeks._

That was Natasha for you. Always leaving without saying anything.

"Maybe she's secretly a hooker." One of George's co-workers said. He wasn't a co-worker for long after that incident.


End file.
